


Beautiful Catch

by Kawaii_Kookie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Gags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Kookie/pseuds/Kawaii_Kookie
Summary: READ TAGS BEFORE CLICKING ON THE FIC!!! THIS IS PUREY FICTION. I LOVE SEVENTEEEN!!!Seungkwan an angelic singer gaining popularity is ready to face any obstacle. He was not however, prepared for his most deadly obstacle Choi Vernon





	Beautiful Catch

Chapter 1: Successful Catch 

**Anything written in bold are Seungkwan's Thoughts**

Boo Seungkwan, aged 20 with the raw talent of an angelic voice. His popularity has risen over the past years with him getting many calls from agencies. "Good Job tonight kid!!" Seungkwan's manager praises placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Hyung" Seungkwan reply's turning to face the elder, revealing his soft and yet sharp features. His plump rose lips, sharp angular jawline, crystal eyes that glimmer with hope and optimism. Delicate round button nose, this was the angelic singer known as Boo Seungkwan. The night air swirled among the compacted bar of Jeju, mixed in with the strong smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Packing up his equipment, Seungkwan went to exit the bar desperate to escape the ever-increasing puffs of lung damaging smoke. When he felt a shoulder collide with his causing him to stumble backwards verging on falling due to his heavy bag containing his microphone and daily essentials. Frustrated, he glares up scrunching his eyebrows. His eyes meet the face of a god. Black crimson hair that hung over his forehead bordering the upper lids of his eyes. Sharp nose, blue hungry eyes, thick blood red lips. Seungkwan choked on his reply lost in the face of this guy. "Oh, sorry about that"�  

The other says in a low apologetic tone staring back at Seungkwan.

"That's okay" Seungkwan expression snapped, he gleams up at the male flashing his teeth with his smile as his eyes curling upwards as well. The male smiles in return "I heard you singing outside, I think your voice is beautiful" Seungkwan felt his heart double in speed, a blush quickly bloomed on his face. "Omg this hot guy just complimented my voice" Seungkwan thought to himself. The younger was quick to respond with a thank you. " Hey ummm how about I buy you a drink for bumping into you so rudely" The male chuckles confidence sprinkled in his tone. With this Seungkwan was taken aback, he was very hesitate to answer the other male. He shuffled all the thoughts in his head like a deck of cards plucking out the best choice.  **This guy seems really nice and plus I haven't seen anyone this handsome since Soonyoung.**  "Yeah ok..." Seungkwan turns on his heels finding the floor very interesting at this current moment. 

With Seungkwan leading, the other trailed behind a wide grin plastered on his face. His thoughts engulfing his conscious in which he felt his cock twitch with excitement. The two males approached the bar taking a seat next to each other. "So, what would you like" The male said cocking his head to the side making direct eye contact with Seungkwan. Seungkwan turned his head as well, his eyes meeting the others. He slowly felt himself getting lost in the male's eyes that yearned for hunger and lust. "Just a Diet Coke please, I don't really want to damage my voice" Seungkwan gleams joy emanating from his body. Seungkwan's pure and innocent answer filled the male with joy his heart beat increasing with the passion of love. "Sure, thing cutie" The male giggles gesturing for the bar tender. Seungkwan looks away blushing.  **Holy shit** The Bar tender approaches the couple. "I'm sorry sir but we are out of Diet Coke at the moment is there anything else I can help you with" Seungkwan looks up disappointed at the lack of Coke. "Don't worry about it, we can buy some from a store" He says apologetically for wasting both the male and Bartender time. With this the Bartender left the two. "How about we go to the store instead" Seungkwan says. The male smirked slightly "Yeah sure" Both males arose from there seat and exited the bar. The cold air slapped the pair of them, the winter air spreading goose bumps all across Seungkwan's body. He began shivering, his knees becoming weak from the cold. Wait I don't even know this guy's name yet. Shyly, Seungkwan's asks " I never catched your name" The male chuckles "Vernon" **HOT!!!** "Shall we go get something to drink" Seungkwan shakes out his ripped blue jeans and beige winter coat not supplying much warmth. Vernon huffs "Sure thing"

Vernon quickly begins to walk, startling Seungkwan, he jogs lightly to catch up. The pair arrive at a corner, with this Vernon smiled his plan in his head kicking in motion. Vernon suddenly stops, Seungkwan confused stopped as well. "Hey Vernon what's wrong" Vernon scratched the back of his head turning to face Seungkwan. "I know a shortcut to the store, since you're really cold" A whole man. "Thanks Vernon" Upon turning the corner, Seungkwan's stomach twisted. It was filthy, the stench of death and blood whirled in the air. Smoke littered the sky emerging from pipes in the back of the stores. However, what stuck out the most to Seungkwan was a black car parked in the middle of this alleyway. Vernon continued walking unfazed by his current surroundings. Seungkwan was afraid but continued on trusting Vernon.  **First mistake** Vernon became level with the car with Seungkwan glued to his side. "Seungkwan your beautiful you know that" Vernon's voice instantly dropped dominance dripping from his tone. The youngers eyes widen, Vernon's words smacking him in the face, reality quickly injected into Seungkwan.  **This motherfucker**

Surprising himself and Vernon, Seungkwan turned on his heels making a run for it. Growling, Vernon chased Seungkwan down the alleyway. "GET BACK HERE!!!" Vernon yells his feet stamping violently against the ground. Seungkwan picked up the pace, his breathing hitching. "HE--" Seungkwan shouted but his words dissolved in the air, as he felt a cold hand slither up his wrist yanking him backwards.  NO NO NO Seungkwan's back crashed against Vernon's chest. Immediately, Vernon twisted Seungkwan's arm behind his back causing him to whimper. "Get off of me you bastard!!" Seungkwan yelled thrashing around that only intensify the pain in his arm. Vernon remained silently and began dragging Seungkwan towards the car. "Someone h" Using his free hand Vernon clasped his hand over Seungkwan's mouth. " Save your voice for later... you're going to need it"  **WTF is wrong with this guy**. I am so fucked Finally, they arrived at the car door, using his foot Vernon wedge it open and then kicked it before violently shoving Seungkwan into the car. Seungkwan impacted with the car seats, adrenaline coursing through his body. Vernon climbed inside blocking one of the exits. Seungkwan sharply scrambled for the other door handle. Upon turning it he discovered it was locked. "No escaping Boo" Vernon cheers playfully like he isn't in the process of kidnapping someone. Seungkwan pulled his legs towards his chest, "LET ME GO" he shouts fearfully as Vernon began advancing on him. Feeling a spark of confidence, Seungkwan kicked out hitting Vernon square in the chest. Vernon grunted from the pain but remained in his position. "Now you've done it" gritting his teeth Vernon reached out grabbing Seungkwan's ankle violently pulling on it towards himself. Skilfully, Vernon straddled Seungkwan so that his chest was resting on the seats. Seungkwan was now trapped, but he was determined to escape the clutches of this psycho. He continues to wriggle under Vernon, desperately squirming flailing his arms and legs but to no avail. 

Spontaneously, Vernon began manically laughing, at this tears formed in the corners of the youngers eyes. "Do you know how long I waited for this moment..." Vernon paused. "2 fucking years!!"� Vernon intertwines his fingers with Seungkwan hair strands grabbing a fistful tugging Seungkwan's head backwards, the younger hissing in the process. For the 3rd time that night their eyes met, but instead of love and passion flooding Vernon's eyes what he witnessed was emptiness with a spark of fury. Tears welled up in Seungkwan's eyes as hope cascaded out of his conscious. Vernon released his grasp, leaning over to the side grabbing something from the drivers seat. Swiftly, Vernon grabbed both of the youngers wrists pulling them behind his back placing a rough material against Seungkwan's milky skin. **ROPE!!** "GET THE FUCK OFF ME VERNON I SWEAR TO GOD!!!" Seungkwan continuously struggled as he felt the rope engulf his wrists. Vernon pulled the rope tightly together that painfully cut into Seungkwan's skin. Vernon tied off the knot and softly sighed to himself. He released the youngers wrists allowing them to fall onto his back. "VVVernon please let me go" Seungkwan pleaded whimpered followed by his never-ending tears. Similar to before, Vernon manically laughed as he rose from straddling Seungkwan's waist to grabbing a hold of his legs, tying them tightly as well. Seungkwan felt incredibly sick, his life flashing through his mind. He thought about he won't become a singer, that he is going to die in the clutches of this psychotic maniac.

Once, Vernon had knotted the youngers feet together, he snaked his hands up to Seungkwan's waist twisting them so that Seungkwan was facing upwards. Glancing up Seungkwan, meet the face of his kidnapper, who had straddled him again and was no towering over him grinning devilishly. Frustration, enveloped Seungkwan, mustering up what little courage he had left. He spat directly in Vernon's face. Vernon glared intensely at the younger, gritting his teeth in frustration. Content with his captor response Seungkwan smirked a little. However, it was quickly whipped off his face. "YOU LITTLE FUCKER" Vernon grabbed a role of duct tape from the drivers seat furiously ripped off a piece. With this Seungkwan's eye widened and he turned his head to the side, shouting out for help once again. "SHUT UP" Vernon gripped Seungkwan's chin pushing it to the side before slamming down the strip off duct tape onto Seungkwan's lips.

The younger attempted to yell but only muffled replies where heard. "Finally got you my little Boo" Vernon pulled a smile stroking the sides of Seungkwan's face. By this point, Seungkwan had stopped struggling knowing that Vernon had won the battle. "You look so helpless and adorable" Vernon pouts mocking the younger. To this Seungkwan glares back at him grunting through the gag. Vernon got off Seungkwan and clambered over into the drivers seat. "This is going to be so much fun"� Vernon squeaks as he turns the keys in the ignition. As Seungkwan felt the car pull out of the alleyway, Seungkwan knew he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys liked this. Please comment any ideas or you general thoughts!! Thanks for Reading Love you all!!!


End file.
